teddyruxpinfandomcom-20200213-history
Guests of the Grunges
Guests of the Grunges is the 3rd episode in The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin series. Plot Summary The episode begins with Teddy, Grubby, Gimmick, and Prince Arin flying The Airship. Still lost due to their real treasure map being in the hands of Tweeg, the group has no idea where to go. When The Airship runs out of water, they decide to land at a nearby waterfall. Once there, the four see that a huge purple creature, later known as the Wooly What's-It, is blocking the falls. Initially, the creature is quite hostile and refuses to let them collect any water, but changes his mind once he hears that they are on their way to rescue Princess Aruzia. The creature suggests that they all ought to visit The Wizard, as he can show them they way to her. After a failed attempt to take the creature on the Airship with them, he shows them the way on foot through The Jungle With No Name. Meanwhile, Tweeg and L.B. are still on their way to the treasure, but have also found themselves lost. After some of their typical bickering, L.B. catches his horn on a tree branch which rebounds and smacks into Tweeg. They are stopped once again as Tweeg tumbles from his cart and lands into a mud puddle. While the others walk through the jungle, they come across a group of Fobs who congratulate them on their bravery. Unsure of what to make of it, they continue on their way. After a short while, they run into some Grunges who confront the group about stepping on their vegetables. After some arguments about paying for the vegetables, Arin explains that he is the son of King Nogburt, they take them all to their village. The Grunges invite them to stay for their harvest feast, which they accept with some reluctance from Prince Arin. While cooking their signature meal, Grunge Gumbo, Teddy inquires what ingredients they are putting in. The chef explains that he is adding Vitamins X, Y, and Z to the vegetables. The chef mentions that Vitamin Z is very powerful, accidentally spilling an extra amount in the mixture. After taking a sip of the Gumbo, Grubby grows stronger and breaks a spoon with his hand. He is warned not to eat too much, and the Grunges begin their celebrations. While dancing, Grubby accidentally knocks Prince Arin into the pot of Grunge Gumbo. After getting out of the mixture, Arin begins to grow larger and larger, becoming a destructive, iron-clad beast. Wooly tries to fight him, but is continually thrown to the side. As Wooly and Arin continue to fight, the two become locked together and roll off the side of a cliff. Though Wooly tries to hang on, both he and Arin tumble down into the water below. A combination of time and the cold shock of the water restore Prince Arin to his normal self, and they all go back to the village. The leader of the Grunge village shows the group the way to the Wizard. Arin explains that he will have his Father Nogburt pay the village back for the damages, and Grubby makes some Root Stew with the village chef. The group laughs, knowing that the Grunges have a surprise in store when they taste it. Category:Episodes